Regret
by WWEass
Summary: SLASH: Jack Swagger and Cesaro were happy together under the same stable. But after the stable disbands, their relationship goes south as well. Step into the events that take place one night where the two cross paths and realize they miss what they once had. Mainly smut, with a bit of fluff a the end. Please send in your reviews! Expect more one-shots in the future! :)


Another successful taping of Monday Night Raw had wrapped up, and all of the various Superstars and Divas were packing up to settle in their hotel rooms. Summerslam was only a couple nights away, and there was plenty of excitement in the air. Summerslam was always a fun Pay-Per-View show, and was one of the most popular of the year. The WWE had an action-packed match card prepared, and everyone couldn't wait for the show to begin on Sunday.

One particular Superstar that managed to squeeze himself into a singles match at Summerslam was Jack Swagger. After Wrestlemania, 'The Real Americans' went their separate ways. Well, it was mostly Cesaro that left the stable to join Paul Heyman. Since then, Jack was having a hard time succeeding as a singles competitor.

Jack made his way to the extravagant hotel; along with his fellow Superstars and Divas. Jack quickly reached an elevator, and made his way to his room. He had resorted to sleeping alone since parting ways with Cesaro, and he wasn't ashamed to admit that he missed being with the King of Swing.

"Finally, I can sleep." Jack muttered to himself as he dropped his gymbag on the floor next to the door and made his way to his large bed. He lay face down on the bed for a while before rolling off. He then began to undress and prepare for bed.

Jack swiftly unbuttoned his shirt before slipping his large arms out of the sleeves and neatly packing it back in his suitcase. He then unbuckled his leather belt; followed by the buttons of his jeans coming loose. Swagger allowed the pants to drop to his ankles before stepping out of them, and kicking his sneakers off in the process. Like the shirt, Jack neatly packed them back in his suitcase and placed his shoes at the foot of the bed. After slipping off his socks, the Oklahoma native was finally ready to get some much-needed rest. He crawled on the bed, not bothering to get under the covers for added comfort. As he shut his eyes, he placed one of his large hands behind his head, while the other hand was resting over his crotch.

After a few minutes, Jack realized he was having an extremely hard time getting to sleep. He had his eyes closed for over 15 minutes, and still nothing. He did begin to feel his cock starting to twitch to life under his hand. As he looked down, he realized he was wearing an old pair of Cesaro's briefs!

Jack's mind immediately went back to all of the fun nights he used to have with Cesaro when they were still together. However, sex was…complicated for them. They were both aggressive men that wanted to dominate in the bedroom. Neither man immediately committed to being the submissive one. They usually resolved this problem by tossing another guy from the roster into bed with them. Their personal favorite was Dolph Ziggler. Mainly because they knew Dolph was down for anything, and… his tight, round bubble-butt was too amazing to deny!

There were moments where Cesaro did bottom during their many threesomes though. It was _very_ rare. Jack began thinking of Cesaro's very hairy, round ass, and his equally hairy hole. He slipped the briefs over his thick thighs, and over his feet before pressing the briefs over his face and inhaling deeply. He could smell the scent of his own ass, as well as hints of Cesaro's body. Jack immediately began to rapidly jerk his thick 8 inch cock; his mind filled with so many dirty memories of being with the Swiss Superstar. He was really getting into things, but a knock at the door interrupted it all.

Jack removed the briefs from his face and slipped them back on. He then rolled off the large bed and made his way to the door. He thought about looking through the peephole to see who was on the other side of the door. But he unlocked the door and opened it. He was definitely surprised to see his new visitor.

"So… are you going to let me in?" Cesaro said, smiling.

Jack quickly snapped out of his trance before answering. "Uh.. yeah! Come on in."

Cesaro finally stepped into Swagger's hotel room and watched him close the door and turn the lock. Once Jack turned to face his ex, Cesaro grabbed Swagger and slammed him against the door. Cesaro then kissed him; a kiss that was immediately returned by Jack. Their hands roamed the other's body like they always did, and their lips and tongues battled for dominance. Cesaro then broke the kiss.

"We shouldn't have broken up. I need you so fucking bad." Cesaro breathed out.

Jack could feel his body turning to mush after hearing those words escape Cesaro's lips. He grabbed Cesaro by the waist, picked him up over his shoulder and ran him to the bed. Both men began to roll around the bed. Jack made quick work of Cesaro's t-shirt, as well as his tight-fitting jeans and shoes. He wasn't surprised to see the Swissman wearing nothing under his jeans. Jack knew him way too well. His hand went straight for the already throbbing 9 inch cock, and began to stroke it as he whispered in Cesaro's ear.

"I want you to fuck me." This was all that was said by Swagger as he breathed out low grunts of frustration.

"Are you serious?" Cesaro asked back, in complete shock.

"I need your dick inside me so bad. I want you to be the first to do it." Jack breathed back.

Still in shock, Cesaro didn't retort back. Instead he grabbed Jack by his hair, putting him on all fours and forcing his large ass to stick up in the air. Cesaro climbed off the bed and grabbed the waistband of Swagger's briefs and tugging them past his ass and down his thighs. Jack got the hint and extended his legs to allow Cesaro to pull the briefs completely off. Swagger then returned to the position.

The Swiss Superstar dropped to his knees and began to grab at Swagger's ass; getting small glances of his tight, pink hole. Out of instinct, Cesaro spat on Swagger's hole, and used a finger to coat the hole in spit. As he was about to begin using his tongue of the Oklahoma native, he heard Swagger's impatient tone in his voice. "No prep. Just fuck me now!"

"If you say so.." Cesaro replied. He grabbed his throbbing 9 inch cock and slapped it against Swagger's hole. He spat in the palm of his right hand and gave his cock a few strokes before aligning the head of his cock with Jack's tight hole. He then began to push in, instantly causing Jack to moan out.

"Fuck…." Jack breathed out as he felt Cesaro slowly slide in inch after inch of his thick cock. He winced in pain upon feeling the thick length slide past his tight hole. As he felt Cesaro begin to pull his cock out, the pain began to subside. The second thrust in was again painful, but pleasure began to take over. After a few quick thrusts, Cesaro had developed a steady rhythm. Not too slow, but then again not too fast for Jack to handle.

"Uhh…. fuck..." Jack moaned out again as the sounds of Cesaro's hips slapping against Jack's large ass filled the room.

Cesaro then pulled his cock completely out of Swagger's large ass and paused for a second.

"C'mon! Keep fucking me!" Jack impatiently shouted out.

Cesaro smirked, and obeyed his lover's command. He grabbed his cock, and roughly thrusted deep in Swagger's hole; allowing all 9 inches of his cock to rest comfortably in Jack's ass. Cesaro then wrapped an arm around Jack's neck and whispered.

"You like this cock deep in your ass?"

"Mmm...yeah...I love this dick.." Jack moaned back, allowing soft whimpers to escape his lips. He turned his head to meet his lover's lips once again; the two men kissing as if it was their last opportunity to do so. After a few moments locked in this position, Jack broke the kiss.

"Fuck me on my back. I want to see your face..."

Cesaro didn't respond. Instead, he simply withdrew his cock from Jack's ass to allow him to maneuver on the bed so that he was lying on his back. Jack then spread his legs, and lifted them as high as he could. Cesaro grabbed Jack's legs and rested them on his shoulders; allowing his cock to slide inside Jack. Cesaro loved the way Jack bit his lower lip every time he thrusted his cock deep inside him. As he developed a much quicker rhythm than before, Cesaro grabbed a hold of Jack's 8 inch cock and began to jerk it; making sure he matched the rhythm of his jerking with the rhythm of his thrusts. He could tell Jack was really getting into it.

"Fuck me! Fuck that ass!" Jack moaned out as he stretched his arms out, totally enjoying the treatment he was receiving. He felt the urge to begin clenching his ass around Cesaro's cock, making it more difficult to slide his cock in.

"Keep doing that… I'm gonna shoot..." Cesaro moaned back as he thrusted deeper than ever into his lover. After a few more deep thrusts, Cesaro erupted.

"FUCK!" Several thick shots of cum erupted from Cesaro's thick 9 incher into Swagger's ass. Immediately going flaccid, Cesaro slipped his cock out and immediately collapsed next to Jack.

Jack turned to face Cesaro and smiled. He then looked down at his still throbbing cock. Cesaro reached forward and placed his hands on each of Jack's thick pecs. Softly squeezing the muscle before turning his attention to Jack's erect nipples. He ran his fingers swiftly over the erect skin, noticing Jack's body shiver from the contact. Jack let out a low groan as he began to jerk his 8 incher while Cesaro continued to tweak the Oklahoma Native's nipples. After a few minutes of this, Jack was ready for release.

"Oh… Oh….Ohhh!" Jack breathed out as he shot spurt after spurt of creamy cum all over his abs and Cesaro's torso. Jack was breathing deeply as he nuzzled his head on Cesaro's chest. Cesaro ran his fingers through Jack's hair like he used to do when the two used to be together. Jack looked up at his lover before speaking.

"What does this mean, Antonio?"

"Whatever you want it to." Cesaro responded. "Like I said, we shouldn't have broken up. Just because we're not together during the shows doesn't mean we can't be together behind the scenes. I'm ready to resume what we had, which was amazing." The Swiss man smiled his adorable smile at Jack, who smirked in turn. The two shared one more kiss before cuddling together to enjoy what was left of their steamy night.


End file.
